


Paideia (Aprendizaje)

by Aledono



Series: Logos [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Original Character(s), Prequel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia del nacimiento de los gemelos y del cómo llegaron al Santuario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paideia (Aprendizaje)

Ocurrió durante la madrugada.

-"Aidé…"-

Mientras el ama atendía a la muchacha que daba a luz, una de sus chicas iba y venía, trayendo agua y toallas limpias y obedeciendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la anciana.

-"Aidé…"

Habían pasado ya casi seis horas del constante ir y venir de los pasos y las compañeras de la futura madre, atiborradas todas en una pequeña habitación, se tornaban cada vez más nerviosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría qué pasar?

-"¡Aidé!"

-"¿Qué?"- Finalmente contestó.

-"¡Deja de dar vueltas como loca!"

-"Lo siento."- Dijo y se sentó en la esquina de una de las camas, moviendo sus rodillas de arriba abajo, incapaz de mantenerse quieta por más de un minuto.

-"Estará bien."- El despreocupado tono de sus palabras no engañaba a nadie. –"La señora se encargará de todo. ¡Lo ha hecho desde hace más de cien años!"

Se emitieron varias risas nerviosas.

De repente, los acelerados pasos cambiaron su usual dirección a través del pasillo para dirigirse al cuarto. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

-"¡Llegaron!"- Una enorme sonrisa decoraba el rostro de la chica, aunque su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus manos temblaban.

-"¿Llegaron? ¿Pues quienes, mujer?"

-"Los niños. ¡Son dos!"

-"¿Cómo? ¿Gemelos?"

-"¡Claro!"- Asintió, recorriendo la habitación. –"¡Aidé! ¡Ve a verlos!"- La sujetó de la mano. –"¡Ve a verlos! ¡Son minúsculos! ¡Hermosos!"

Ambas chicas corrieron a la habitación contigua donde se encontraron a la anciana arropando a los dos recién nacidos y a la madre, tumbada exhausta sobre la sudada cama.

Aidé se sorprendió enormemente al ver la tétrica apariencia de su hermana menor, con mechones de cabello empapado pegándose a su frente, su pecho subiendo y bajando de modo arrítmico y con sus ojos entreabiertos, llorosos y ensombrecidos por las ojeras. Parecía tan sólo la sombra de su hermana, como si hubiese perdido 10 kilos de una sola sentada.

-"¿Cómo estás?"- No hubo respuesta audible. Más bien fue un ligero movimiento de cabeza que tan sólo confirmó que la mujer aún podía moverse.

La atención de la hermana mayor se dirigió entonces a los niños. Sus pequeñas y arrugadas cabezas temblaban al unísono, mientras que sus desdentadas boquitas se abrían y cerraban en llanto.

-"Es cierto…"- Exhaló, su corazón palpitando con rapidez. –"¡Son minúsculos!"- La idea de su hermana perdiendo 10 kilogramos en forma de esos niños desapareció por completo. –"Parece que se van a romper."

-"Tonterías. Son pequeños porque son mellizos."- Reprochó la anciana, mientras acomodaba a uno de los niños en sus brazos y le indicaba a Aidé que se encargara del otro. –"Estos niños crecerán para ser muy sanos y fuertes."- La joven la miró con incredulidad. –"No me pongas esa cara, muchachita. He recibido niños desde antes de que tú nacieras. Reconozco la buena sangre cuando la veo. Debieron de salir a su padre. La suya es buena sangre. No como la de tú y tu hermana que siempre se enferman de todo."

Aidé ignoró los reproches de aquella mujer. Después de aguantarlos durante 10 años ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Acurrucaron a los niños al costado de su madre.

-"Por cierto…"- Continuó el ama. –"¿Cómo se llamarán?"

-"El mayor será Saga."- Respondió Aidé con naturalidad. –"Ese es el nombre que mi hermana decidió. Kanon será el menor. Ese era el que a mí me gustaba. Ahora que podemos, me dejarás nombrarlo, ¿no es así?"

La madre asintió, demasiado ocupada admirando los ojos de sus niños como para realmente molestarse por la gran libertad que se acababa de tomar su hermana.

Los niños, cansados, cerraron los ojos y empezaron a dormitar.

Ese día aprendieron que el mundo era algo más que un oscuro y confortable rincón dentro del cuerpo de su madre.

* * *

Ocurrió algunas semanas después, cuando los bebés apenas descubrían que podían decirle a sus manos hacia dónde moverse.

El estómago de su madre se hinchaba día a día, la fiebre la derrumbó en la cama y de entre sus piernas se emanaba un desagradable olor.

-"Es la mala sangre."- Decía el ama. –"Esa mala sangre que nunca la ha dejado en paz."

Se trataba de una fuerte infección. De haber sido otra la situación, la joven hubiera podido salvarse pero siendo pobre como era no había modo de pagar por un buen médico. De ese modo tuvo que conformarse con mordisquear hojas de albahaca y tomar tés de frambuesa y manzanilla.

-"Los Nosoi la rodean."- Afirmó la anciana cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza, cosa que ocurrió mucho después de lo que las demás lo hicieron. Casi hasta el final pensó que los rezos la salvarían. Siempre lo habían hecho. –"Las Moiras han decidido que su vida debe de llegar a su fin. Pero no te preocupes, yo alejaré a esos demonios. Le daré un licuado con ajo y cebollas. ¡Eso la levantará en dos días!"

-"No sobrevivirá a la noche."- Aidé calentaba la comida de los niños.

-"¡Pero niña! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es tu hermana! ¡Tu gemela!"

-"Por eso lo sé."

Y lo supo bien.

La madre no despertó al día siguiente.

Los niños, ignorantes, durmieron sin problemas.

Esa mañana aprendieron que los gigantes que los veían desde arriba también podían llorar.

* * *

Ocurrió poco más de dos años después, cuando las travesuras de los niños comenzaron a complicar el trabajo en el burdel.

-"¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! ¡Por Dios, niño!"

Todas las noches, una de las chicas tenía qué quedarse en los dormitorios para evitar que los niños se hicieran notar por los clientes. No era un trabajo sencillo: dormían poco y se movían demasiado y, por si fuera poco, aprendieron sin problemas a quitarle el seguro a la puerta. Más de una vez tuvieron qué separarlos de las piernas de los marineros del puerto del Pireo.

Sobre todo al menor. Era él el que realmente le causaba dolores de cabeza a todas las de la casa.

-"¡Te tengo!"- Exclamó la muchacha cuando al fin alcanzó al niño y pudo sujetarlo entre sus brazos. –"Ahora quédate quieto."- Lo lanzó sin delicadeza a una de las camas, la misma que compartía con su hermano quien, calmado, jugaba a armar un fuerte con las cobijas y las almohadas. –"¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué no puedes ser niño bueno como tu hermano?"

Kanon le sacó la lengua y se escapó de nuevo, huyendo de la habitación y encerrándose en el baño.

Esa noche fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo comparaban con Saga.

Consecuentemente, fue la noche en la que aprendió que él y su hermano podían llegar a ser muy diferentes.

* * *

Ocurrió unas semanas después, cuando el ama decidió que si los niños eran una molestia, al menos deberían de ganarse la comida.

-"Son demasiado pequeños."- Dijo Aidé, indignada con la idea de que los pequeños salieran a la calle a mendigar.

-"Tonta."- Dijo mientras manchaba la cara de los niños con un poco de tierra. –"Es la edad perfecta. Con esos lindos ojos podrán ganar más de mil dracmas por día. Además, es importante que se hagan trabajadores desde chiquitos. Así cuando crezcan serán hombres fuertes y nos protegerán."

-"Pero es peligroso. ¿Y si se los roban? Podrían ofrecerles dulces y-"

-"No son tontos. ¿O sí?"- Saga negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras Kanon se distraía con un par de hormigas que pasaba a sus pies. –"Y si alguien los quiere atrapar, correrán como el viento. ¡Y vaya que lo pueden hacer! No, señor. Ni yo en mis mejores años les hubiera podido dar carrera."

Desde esa mañana, salieron puntualmente de la casa a mendigar por las zonas turísticas. Todos los días regresaban con un buen botín.

-"¡Muy buen trabajo, Saga!"- Le decían con frecuencia. –"¡Eres muy buen muchacho!"

Saga sonreía para sí, orgulloso.

Descubrió que cuando recolectaba más dinero de lo usual, las hermosas palabras de admiración no tardaban en escucharse. Comenzó a hacerse adicto a ellas y poco a poco aprendió las frases y gestos indicados para conmover los corazones de los turistas e inducirlos a ser más generosos con sus ofrendas.

No tardó en notar que ciertos comportamientos y comentarios también servían con las mujeres con las que vivía, como aquella ocasión en la que le dijo al ama que sus ojos eran los más lindos de todo el mundo.

-"Toma."- Le dijo la noche siguiente. –"Has trabajado tan bien que te he comprado un pastel."

Aquel dulce fue solo para él, Kanon tuvo que conformarse con unos viejos caramelos de anís.

Esa noche, mientras chupaba los restos de merengue de sus dedos, aprendió que le era fácil obtener todo lo que quería.

* * *

Ocurrió una mañana, cuando las mujeres aceptaron que algo extraño pasaba con los niños.

-"Te digo que es verdad."- La joven le explicaba a Aidé -"El carnicero lo vio con sus propios ojos: el policía quiso agarrarlo y Kanon le golpeó tan fuerte en la pierna que se la rompió."

-"Y no es la primera vez que pasa algo así."- Dijo otra mujer. –"Y no sólo a Kanon. Yo vi cuando Saga se robó una lata de duraznos y la abrió apretándola con una sola mano. ¡Dijo que tenía hambre!"

-"Debe de haber una explicación para todo."- Aidé se cruzó de brazos, incrédula. –"Unos niños no pueden ser tan fuertes."

-"Pero su rapidez."- Continuaron. –"¡Y son tan ágiles! Estos niños tienen un demonio metido, te digo."

-"Tontas."- Alzaron el rostro para encontrarse con la anciana. –"¿No se dan cuenta de lo que pasa? ¡Es una bendición! ¡Un par de Caballeros de Atena, juntos, aquí! ¡Ya sabía yo que estos niños tenían buena sangre!"- Vio a Aidé. –"¿O no te lo dije? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no me dijeron antes lo que ocurría? ¡De haber sabido!"- De modo torpe corrió hacia el tocador, peinándose el cabello para luego cubrírselo con un pañuelo negro.

-"¿A dónde va?"

-"¿A dónde crees tú, mi niña? ¡Voy por el sacerdote! Él se comunicará con el Santuario y los llevarán ahí."

-"Imposible."- Aidé bloqueó el camino entre la señora y la puerta. –"¿Cómo van a ser Caballeros si son unos bebés?"

-"¿Y tú qué crees que son los Caballeros antes de convertirse en Caballeros? ¿Marmotas?"- Quiso quitarla de su camino empujándole con la mano derecha pero ella no movió ni un pie. -"¡Niña, niña!"- Alzó sus brazos hacia el cielo. –"¿Qué no ves que Dios nos ha bendecido? ¡Esta es una hermosa señal! ¡Nos irá muy bien por muchos años!"

-"Si son de tan buena suerte, entonces que se queden aquí."

-"¡Tonta! ¿Qué no ves que si se quedan aquí nunca serán Caballeros? ¡Así no funcionan las cosas!"

Aprovechó un descuido de Aidé y salió de la casa. Ella la pretendía seguir pero sus compañeras la detuvieron.

-"Si ellos se quedan aquí nos causarán problemas."

-"Se harán tan fuertes que lo romperán todo."

-"Los clientes se asustarán, dejarán de venir."

Pero sólo una de las mujeres le hizo dudar.

-"Piensa en su futuro: los niños de una prostituta muerta que nunca irán a la escuela. ¿Cómo crees que acabarán? En la cárcel, cargadores si bien les va. Ahí les enseñarán cosas, se asegurarán de convertirlos en hombres buenos y no les faltará nada."

Esa mañana, mientras escuchaban a escondidas el griterío de las mujeres, los gemelos aprendieron que eran especiales.

* * *

Ocurrió esa misma noche, cuando un hombre alto, cubierto por una delgada tela negra, tocó a la puerta.

Entre besos, llantos y bendiciones fueron despedidos de la casa.

Aidé no estaba ahí. La enviaron a visitar a un cliente, haciéndole creer que tardarían algunos días en ir por los niños.

De repente, mientras los hermanos caminaban por las calles del puerto siguiendo a aquel hombre, una fuerte corriente de aire alzó un extremo de su capa, mostrándoles el intenso brillo de una armadura dorada.

En ese instante, mirándose mutuamente y adivinando el pensamiento del otro, aprendieron que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> WIIII! Al fin salió este sidestory! Mmmm... originalmente quería imitar un poco el estilo de Amy Tan pero... XD como que no me salió. Para nada. Pero aún así creo que quedó bastante decente.  
> ._. Podrán notar que le puse 'ama' a la jefa de las prostis. No se me ocurrió ningún otro nombre. Digo, pensaba en una mama-san pero pensé que si escribía eso sería muy raro jaja!  
> La verdad que no pensé nunca que nuestros gemelitos fueran hijos de gemelas pero siempre imaginé que su mami murió después del parto y que alguien más tomaba su lugar. Originalmente era una muchachilla recién llegada al burdel, muy joven, pero conforme hacía esta historia como que me funcionó mejor algo diferente.  
> Los Nosoi son las personificaciones de las plagas y las enfermedades y eran sirvientes de las Moiras. A diferencia de las causadas por Thánatos, las muertes ocasionadas por los Nósoi eran largas y... purulentas.  
> En el manga de SS, hay una escena en la que un sacerdote de la iglesia ortodoxa explica y habla de los Caballeritos. Obviamente la relación del santurario con todos los cuerpos de autoridad de Grecia era muy estrecha y me imaginé que las iglesias podían ser un buen punto de contacto entre los civiles y el santuario.  
> Mmmmmmmmmmmm... y creo que ya. ^^ Los tés de frambuesa, manzanilla y las hojas de albahaca son remedios abuelescos para la fiebre y las infecciones.  
> ._. Este fic de ningún modo pretende sutituír el diagnóstico de un médico profesional y se le recomienda al lector nunca automedicarse.


End file.
